


Sinking In Shadows: The Second Wave

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, F/F, Heavy Angst, Suicide, Torture, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Despair and desperation go hand in hand, just like the madness that continues to roam throughout the torrid and reclusive minds of Gensokyo...





	Sinking In Shadows: The Second Wave

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**"Every specimen of life, be it human or animal has a primitive instinct; be it need or hunger, fight or flight, love or desire, the ugliness of these instincts will always linger around".** _

 

 

To be able to express and feel emotions is a gift.

"Your masks are weird, Kokoro".

Happiness, sadness, lust and guilt.

"Emotions are weird too, just be happy!".

Kokoro said nothing as she watched Koishi smile in her face.

"See, like this".

The ease of which her mouth parted made Kokoro sense something akin to an empty space.

"There's no point to feeling things you know".

But she didn't know which is why she wanted learn.

"It's pointless to feel it anyway".

And watching Koishi be so blasé about such an important thing made something in the menreiki burn.

"Just live like you are, it's so much fun that way".

Kokoro pushed her back and pinned her down firmly.

"Hey what are you doing?!".

Her blank eyes remained expressionless as she stroked Koishi's third eyes softly.

"Kokoro, what..what are..".

It was unfair to be able to seal away thoughts and emotions when she herself couldn't find them no matter what.

"Say something..why are you looking at me like that? ".

And then there's this ungrateful youkai who refused to remember them and always forgot.

"Let my arms go, plea-".

Her words landed on deaf ears as Kokoro retrieved her mask of anger.

"What are you doing?!".

Turning it on its side to slam it into where the eye was suppose to remain sealed forever.

"Kokoro!!".

The scream was relishing for the menreiki to hear as she gave the mask a wiggle which allowed the bloodied cut to wedge open more clearer.

"Stop it! Stop it! Sto-"

Koishi's other eyes remained open in terror as the slick sounds of her third eye dripping blood and muscles became louder.

"...".

The glee was evident in Kokoro's rare smile with every pull up and down.

"... "

All the way till her mask was shoved inside where the eye once was, but now in red liquid and skin it started to drown.

"...".

Feel it Koishi, she wanted to make her feel what she couldn't feel with every shove and grotesque sound of ligaments and veins ripping.

"... ".

For a being that couldn't express, the joy in Kokoro's face was overflowing, as her hand became bloody whilst she slid it into the socket and felt like it was invigorating, but the best thing to see was the look of death and tears that trailed down Koishi's eyes like a river that is never ending.

**"How does it feel, Koishi?".**

 

***

 

It was natural for oni to fight be it friend or foe.

"I'm not a traitor, Suika!".

Suika ran rings around the oni whilst she dodged the incoming reversal blow.

"I didn't abandon you!".

She scoffed whilst ducking the punch and hit her knee into Kasen's stomach twice in a row.

"You had Yuugi anyway".

The words were pressed into Suika's ear when the now hermit pulled her up close.

"I needed to end things for the greater good".

Gripping Kasen's throat, the oni lifted her up.

"Suika, please".

It didn't matter how she pleaded as the oni's grasp around her neck felt steady in a firm cup.

"I think we need to stop now".

Her fingers flexed over Kasen's skin as she brought her face to face without a word exchanged.

"Suika?".

The fear in the hermit's eyes grew when she saw how Suika's stare seemed deranged.

"Hey, what are you thinking?".

If only she knew Suika thought whilst she increased the strength of her grip.

"The-that's enough!".

It was all she could choke out as she grasped at the oni's hands whilst her consciousness began to slip.

"Su..ika".

Before she even realised, Suika had lifted her up and turned her head.

"... ".

There were no words to be uttered when she brought the hermit's chin down onto her horn, no words could be said.

"...".

Suika pushed Kasen down further down her horn as the tip of it protruded from the hermit's skull.

"...".

She hung there like a lifeless specimen whilst the oni gave her neck a few form tugs, her head slipping down her horn like a ribbon she would pull.

"....".

The oni seemed unfazed as the remnants of Kasen's innards dribbled down onto Suika's shoulder.

"...".

That'll teach her to show her face whilst acting even colder, Suika couldn't believe it when the hermit said she wouldn't be around for much longer, for when she returned there were no greetings and no efforts or allowing Suika to hold her, but now Kasen had no need to be anywhere else than with her and growing older.

**"You'll always be an oni, Kasen".**

 

***

 

She ran through the forest without looking back.

"Kaguya, what is wrong with you?!".

The look in the lunarian's eyes before she started to chase her going from brown to black.

"What do you want from me?!".

It was a side to the Princess that Keine had never seen.

"Is this about Mokou? We were just talking!".

Murderous and sinister that even with a glance at her would make anyone scream.

"Listen to me!".

But the words went in one ear and came out the other as Kaguya zipped faster than the wind.

"Kaguya".

To see Keine converse so closely with her enemy was something the lunarian considers to having had sinned.

"Kaguya?".

The forest suddenly went silent as Keine stopped and looked around.

"Where are you?".

Wherever her frantic eyes landed, the Princess could not be found.

"Kaguya!".

She spun in circles to search for her but it was to no avail.

"Kaguya..".

It was the final straw for Kaguya who had felt the phoenix's lingered scent around Keine in an reoccurring trail.

"Where hav-".

The lunarian's hand pierced through her chest from behind her and where her heart should be felt empty.

"Kaguya..".

Was all she could see whilst feeling the woman press up against her back with her heart in her hand wrapped around it neatly.

"... ".

With the bloodied organ torn out of her chest along with the veins and arteries hanging down.

"...".

It was the last sight Keine would ever see along with Kaguya's arm wedged into her skin which kept her from falling to the ground.

"... ".

The Princess exhaled happily as the still warm organ lathered around in her palm

"...".

This was how it was supposed be in the forest that now seemed calm, just her and Keine pressed together in comfort like a soothing balm, no longer with that phoenix to cause Keine harm.

**"Keine, you should know that this belongs to me".**

 

***

 

With the light of the full moon brightening up the lake.

"Sure is a nice night".

Wakasagihime was perched near the shore whilst admiring the landscape.

"And a full moon is a bonus".

She looked up at said moon and marvelled at its beauty.

"I wonder what everyone is doing tonight".

It was a thought that had a hidden meaning as she knew that a full moon made youkai a bit more crazy.

  
"Probably causing trouble for the miko".

In her musings she missed the sounds of padded footsteps across the shore.

"I should probably call it a night too".

And just as she was about to swim back, she felt herself being pulled back and gripped in a jaw.

"Hey what's that big idea! What do you think you're doing!".

She was carried off away from the lake and dropped to the floor.

"Kagerou?!".

Relief washed over her face as she peered up at the werewolf who let out a bone chilling roar.

"Kagerou, even for you that's being rough".

The wolf merely snarled as she sniffed the mermaid up.

"Why are you sniffing me?".

Her mouth started to foam and salivate as her bottom jaw stood out in a jut.

"I get it's a full moon but..".

She started to say with an attempt to pet the creature that led to her arm being torn of with a quick sweep.

"Kagerou!".

Wakasagihime's blood drained from her face whilst she clutched her arm and tried to fight back but she was weak.

"Stop it! Please!".

And before she knew it the wolf had lunged her teeth into her stomach whilst gripping her clothes and flesh.

"No! Please!".

It was useless as the mermaid was ravaged, Kagerou ripping and pulling whatever she could find and devour at a catch so fresh.

"Ha..Kagerou..".

She stopped flailing and succumbed to death whilst her organs were being consumed.

"... ".

Not the Kagerou would notice the lifeless mermaid with every chunk of succulent skin that her teeth sunk into.

"...".

It was far too divine to stop as she lapped at the rushing blood that was a tasteful brew.

"...".

Kagerou could now vouch for what was true, that the delicacy that was a mermaid was indeed a delight to chew, so as she continued to tuck in to layers she dug through, the werewolf wondered how good a mermaid would taste as a stew.

**"Thanks for the meal, Wakasagihime".**

 

***

 

It as always fun and games when it came to Flandre.

"That's too much firepower!".

Meiling had been more than aware of this once she became close to the vampire.

"Flandre, you aren't playing fair!".

The blonde crackled with glee whilst spinning around the flummoxed gate keeper.

"Now that's just making me dizzy".

Whilst poor Meiling held her ground as the ferocious gust whirled around her harder.

"Okay I think that's enough for today".

But the vampire seemed to be oblivious as she charged at Meiling.

"Huh, Flandre watch out!".

With full force she crashed into the gatekeeper which pushed her back into the mansion's railing.

"Ouch that hurt".

She tried to get up but Flandre was sat on her with her hands covering her throat.

"Flandre?".

There was a steady glint in her red orbs with a smile that was boasting how much she loving to gloat.

"Hey let's get back inside".

Words weren't said as the blonde increased her grip on the delicate bones.

"Flandre, stop now".

The fear in Meiling was running on overdrive as her next words came out in panicked tones.

"H-hey, stop!".

With nothing but a psychotic grin the woman pressed her hands together tighter.

"Flan.. ".

She squeezed till she could feel the muscles weaken and fuse within her bloodstream with a satisfying snap completing the aura.

"...".

A nonchalant shrug was all Flandre gave when she shook the broken neck to feel the wet and loose remnants in Meiling's neck blend together.

"...".

The empty eyes stared up into the black sky whilst Flandre squeezed down to see the blood gush out of the gatekeeper's mouth in a stream .

"...".

It was a divine mix of watery gurgles and squelching as the entrails of her throat dribbled out and shone with a light gleam.

"...".

The thrill of the moment depleted from Flandre but she wanted more like a feen, so she shook the dislodged head from its neck and ripped it off clean, she swung it from the red locks and marvelled at how it looked so serene, and then laughed once again when she flung the head onto the roof where it rested there on a slight lean.

**"Wasn't that fun, Meiling?".**

 

***

 

Shinki could see the barren look as Yumeko summoned another knife.

"I've always known".

The weapon lodged into her stomach didn't hurt nor would the ones Yumeko had readied to end her life.

"I'm sorry".

It was much too late for the maid who had been by her side only to be dismissed from her heart.

"I thought it was best to..".

She couldn't finish the sentence as the blonde slid another knife into her gut with enough pressure to cut her torso apart.

"To keep us the way we were".

A scoff came from Yumeko whilst she twirled a sword now between her middle and pointing finger.

"I thought it'd be for the best".

Excuses and excuses made the wound in Yumeko's stony heart seem deeper.

"Please understand this".

Red eyes met tired blue ones as Yumeko assessed the goddess bound to the wall.

"You are one of my first creations, of course I felt it".

She'd heard enough and rammed another sword into Shinki's shoulder which would've made her fall.

"But I thought it better to..let it be".

She walked up to her with a knife in her hand.

"Yumeko".

The silver metal slid down Shinki's throat which left a deep gash in a bid to leave Yumeko's brand.

"It isn't too late".

Yumeko chuckled because she knew she was good as dead when the goddess freed herself.

"I forgive you".

She simply wanted the woman to know of the burdens shecarried, in so many different layers and so many different shelf's.

"Yumeko".

The blonde stepped back and kept the same knife firmly in a grip.

"What are you doing?".

Yumeko smiled one last time before the silver metal lunged itself in her own heart from the hilt to the tip.

"...".

Shinki was wide eyed as she screamed when Yumeko twisted the weapon and begged for her to stop.

"...".

But Yumeko knew there was no coming back from this as she finally let herself drop.

"...".

At least Shinki knew of the anguish that ran through her now whilst she plummeted to the goddess's feet.

"...".

With the sounds of the woman's sobbing helping her to drift into a permanent sleep, Yumeko looked up one last time from her heap, to see the distraught goddess whom she felt for too deep, and thought at least now she'll forever dwell on her grief.

**"Goodbye, Shinki".**

 

_**"It became unbearable for her to keep in the twisted nature of what she sought out now, it wasn't her doing to require these things, it was merely engraved into her poisoned mind that this, this was the way to survive and blend into a world that she could never call home".** _


End file.
